tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Drafdarb
Drafdarb was a beer-loving dwarf who worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He was slain by Zarnagon during the disastrous infiltration of Myridia. Biography Early Years Drafdarb was born to a community of dwarves in Aison. Being particularly religous for dwarves they lived somewhat away from the main dwarven homeland near the mountains. It was still near enough by that they explored the tunnels and mineshafts vigorously as the other dwarves did. Naturally Hephaestus, being the Forge-God, was the most revered in the community. Draftdarb's father was a metalsmith in the community specializing in helms. Starting when his son was at a young age he would forge him battle helms and encourage playing war games with the other young dwarves. Unfortunately, Drafdarb was not the son he could have hoped for. Although he enjoyed the games, he was of smaller frame than the other children and growing up was beat up rather than victorious. This led him to prefer going off on his own to explore instead of playing with the others. Many took notice and didn't exactly like it, considering it weird. Growing up was certainly hard for Drafdarb. The other young dwarves gave him a hard time about his size, saying he didn't even like to fight and should move away to become a farmer. A dwarf becoming a farmer of all things! It would usually lead to a fight that would be lost more often than not. Drafdarb began to blame the gods for the way he was. He secretly began to hate them for it. When his father deemed Drafdarb old enough he decided it was time the boy began to learn metalsmithing. Drafdarb was terrible at it! The other dwarves shunned him for his lack of skill. All the more reason to be angry at the gods. Seemingly bad at all things dwarven, he went out to pick up the most unlikely thing for a dwarf to do. He set out to play the lute. Oddly enough this is how he discovered his innate magical ability. He was unusually good at all things musical. When Drafdarb came to be sixty-three the community decided it was time for him to join in on the dwarven parties that went out to rid the local area of thieves and cutthroats that sometimes populated the roads nearby. They couldn't deny that he had become pretty tough compared to the others, considering his size. A small party was organized and set out on their way. It ended in disaster! All but Drafdarb and one other dwarf didn't make it back home. He himself suffered injury that took out his left eye and left a hell of a scar. The community, knowing his discontent with the gods, blamed him for the failure. Because he was around the gods frowned on the party, they thought. It drove Darfdarb into a fit of rage where he cursed the community and the gods themselves. The community deemed him a heretic and set out to burn him alive within one of the tunnels inside the mountains. They tied him down and lit the fire. A random act of nature caused a cave-in and set Drafdarb free of the fire, but only after he had been burned severely. The village viewed this as the will of the gods that he should live. They kept him in the village long enough to heal from the burns, then exiled him from the community, sending him down a long abandoned passage in the mountains where a terrible monster was known to live. Distreyd Era Drafdarb was surprised to meet a group of travellers led by Axikasha Keiran in the tunnels. Because he knew the way around, he decided to accompany them and eventually learned of their mission: to infiltrate the Aisonian capital of Myridia and steal the sword Dawn from the powerful warrior Varalia Earthhaven. The group found the labyrinthine dungeons of Myridia but ended up fighting against a terrible arachnid monster which turned out to be one of Zarnagon's failed experiments to transcend mortal consciousness to a higher plane. Once the monster was defeated, the party continued forward and eventually gained access to the palace itself. They wandered through the oddly-silent corridors until they found Varalia's quarters. With her allies standing guard outside, Ax crept in, expecting to find a sleeping Varalia...and instead walked in on a horrific scene: the Lady Varalia being violently raped by Zarnagon. Ignoring the elf's cries for help, Ax quickly located Dawn and made her way towards the door. Death Unfortunately, the bright glow of Dawn gave Ax and the heroes away, and Zarnagon gave chase. The Palace Guard was alerted as well, slaughtering several of the heroes, including Drafdarb, as they fled. The entire infiltration ended in a disaster but it would soon be followed by the Second Battle of Myridia in which the Grand Alliance was victorious. Aliases and Nicknames ; Booze Midget : A playful nickname given by Ax. Appearance Hard leather boots that went up mid-calf, leather breeches, ligh chainmail worn over a leather tunic, leather gloves. Wore a hooded cloak with a somewhat viking-like helmet underneath (with holes cut into the hood so the horns stick out). The hood was worn deep so that only his beard and eyes were seen of his face. a crimson red eye-patch was worn over his left eye with a big scar running from the top right to the lower left where it curved. Personality and Traits Somewhat quiet and inverted. Strong dislike of the gods. Explorative. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Drafdarb was capable of playing musical instruments very well, or make them out of strange things such as a pickle flute, or a cow head drum. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Drafdarb was attracted to Ax, perhaps because of her big boobs. He admired the woman's courage and determination, but he also had a glimpse of the future when Ax was about to steal Dawn: he saw her as a champion of Hephaestus, thus foreshadowing Ax eventually becoming the high cleric of the forge god. However, Drafdarb never had the chance to tell Ax of his premonition because he was slain by Zarnagon's palace guards soon after. See also *Axikasha Keiran Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Third Age